Bebop Reunion
by Carmilla2
Summary: It's my first Fanfic... Don't hurt me! Please! Three years later the surviving members of the Bebop all find a mysterious letter at their door.
1. Chapter1: The Letter

"Tap, Tap," a soft knock at the door came. "Who could that be?" says Faye Valentine as she approaches the door wearing a pair of red pajamas. She opens the door to find that a small letter is in front of her door. She looks up and down the dark and empty street for a clue as to who delivered the letter. "Who the hell delivers mail this early? Five in the morning." She trails off as the she begins to read the letter:  
  
Faye Valentine,  
I've found you a bounty. Come to Mars. A bar called The Purple Swan will be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you too.  
Cowboy  
  
"What!" Faye drops the letter in surprise as memories of her past come flooding back. Her bounty hunting days ended three years ago on that day. Forever etched in her mind were those times when she was free with her comrades on the Bebop. After the day that Spike died there was no life in the bebop. Everyone slowly drifted away and found their own lives.  
Faye was no exception. She became a business woman and now works at one of the top companies on Venus. She was never married. No one knew about her bounty hunting career but the three remaining members of the Bebop, Jet, Ed, and Ein. Who would be sending her this mail? "Maybe I should go," she told herself, "I'm due for a vacation, and besides, I want to know which one of them sent me this."Wondering who had sent her this letter Faye sat down on her couch as her cat slid onto her lap. "Let's go on a little trip Carmen" she said to her cat as the got the keys to her old Redtail out and headed once again towards her door and leaves with a few bags and a cat carrier in hand.  
  
"Ring" The doorbell on earth rang. The sparsely populated planet did not receive much mail so this was a surprise for, now sixteen year-old Ed. "Wha." She groggily cart wheeled out of bed and crawled over to Ein to wake her up. Ein awakened and Ed walked over to the door. "Hellooooo?? Who is it??" She asked while peering through a small hole from various angles. She saw and heard nothing but the wind blowing through trees and across sand. "Bark?" Ein questioned her. "I don't know who it is Ein" she said, a bit confused. She opened the door to find a letter with a plain white envelope on her doorstep. She easily opened the envelope as Ein waited for her to read its contents. "Ed and Ein," she said, as she read the letter, "Come to The Purple Swan on Mars. I have a bounty. I'll be waiting." Her voice stopped. Ein looked up at her with an anticipating look in her eyes. "Who.Who would be sending this to us?" Ed knew as well as Faye that Faye, Jet, Ein, and her were the only living members of the Bebop. She remembered that every day of her life. Ed is still hacking, yet she also runs a computer help shop and a store online. She was bewildered that anyone would send her this and skillfully folded it into the shape of a sailboat. Ein still looked utterly confused. Ein has settled down and lives with Ed, as a happy data dog. "Get ready Ein! We go to MARS!" Ed shouted this as she threw on some of her old clothes and packed her computer into a bag. She took Ein's dish and some dog food then hopped onto her scooter with Ein in her bag.  
  
"Tap Tap Tap." The metal of the bebop was rapped upon at a docking station on Ganymede. "What the hell is that?" Jet's voice booms from another room where he has apparently been sleeping. He gets up and walks from his room to the door. "Who would be here in the middle of the night?" he questioned himself. He opened the door to find no one and was about to angrily slam the door when he saw it, a letter silently lying on the ground. "Damn postal service," he muttered as he picked up the letter and sat down on one of the Bebop's tan seats. He slowly began to open it and at first thought that it was just another bill, until he read the contents.  
  
Jet,  
  
Found you a big bounty. Meet me at The Purple Swan. It's on Mars. I know you'll be there  
Cowboy  
  
Jet couldn't think of anything to say. After Spike died the Bebop crew fell apart and since he could never leave the old ship he'd been wandering and working small jobs for the past three years. "I wonder. Is Ed behind this? I haven't seen her or Faye in years. I guess I can go. My schedule's clean," with that Jet decided to go to Mars. He started the Bebop up and began to think about his days as a bounty hunter as he started the long journey to The Purple Swan. 


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Faye was the first to reach Mars. She had apparently changed into her old Bebop outfit on her way there. She looked the same as ever in that yellow outfit, even three years later. She had no idea where this Purple Swan that the letter spoke of was, yet she landed in the last place that she could remember being on the Bebop.  
"Well. Isn't this a happy looking place," she surveyed her surroundings; a drugstore, a secondhand weapons shop and a bar.  
"Small town.Of course. I couldn't have landed in the right place. I have to go running all the hell over Mars. Woo Hoo." she unhappily mused noting that the one bar was not The Purple Swan.  
"Meow," Carmen whined loudly from the Redtail.  
"Hungry... There's food back home. That reminds me. I forgot to call in sick! Damn! They're gonna kill me! Hmm.I wonder how much a payphone is now on Mars." with that she wandered into the drugstore to see if she could find some food to shut Carmen up. She bought some and went in search of a pay phone in the hopes that she hadn't lost her job yet. It was good money... Lots too. A lot of good food.  
  
"Ed is going to Mars; Ed is going to Mars." Ed began to chant as she hopped into the cockpit of her ship. She had recently built it out of old parts at a junkyard and appropriately called it Ragdoll.  
"Hmmmmm." she flicked a few switches and the ship lit up. Ein leaped from Ed's lap and settled on the floor. The Ragdoll swiftly made the journey to Mars.  
"Wow..We're HERE!" Ed called to Ein. They had reached Mars. Now to search for the Purple Swan.Ed flicked her goggles on and began to type on Tomato (her computer) and quickly finds the location of the bar.  
"Back into the Ragdoll, Ein," Ed said. Her voice had changed to a new more mature tone, yet hadn't yet lost the happy go lucky feeling that always resonated in her voice. She got into the Ragdoll with Ein and sped off to the Purple Swan.  
  
"Fwish" the Bebop halted at the docking bay on Mars.  
"I guess I'll be in the Hammerhead from here out," Jet hooked the Bebop up with some fuel and headed to the Hammerhead, preparing it to take off.  
"Zoom" the Hammerhead took off as Jet began to think about the Purple Swan.  
"Where the hell would this 'Purple Swan' be?" he thought about consulting a map, yet decided against it. He landed in a town on the outskirts of a big city and decided to ask a local.  
"Hello?" he asked a bartender at a rundown looking bar, "Hello?!?"  
"Oh, hello," the bartender said after taking care of a customer, "What'll it be?" he asked.  
"Ever hear of the Purple Swan?" Jet asked in a mildly harsh and demanding manner. The bartender shook as Jet leaned forward on the bar.  
"Yeah," the bartender tried to coolly reply, "go southwest of here, find a big city and then ask around" the bartender began to look scared, but Jet turned around and walked out of the bar, the cigarette in his mouth emitting wisps of gray and white smoke.  
"Lets see. Southwest." he muttered to himself as her entered the Hammerhead and once again took off. He soon reached a metropolis and hoped that it was the big city that the bartender had spoken of.  
  
Faye had gotten the cat foot and after a mildly angry chat with her boss she got back into the Redtail and began to look for a larger town. "Stupid damn small towns." every town she passed seemed to be small. Finally she came upon a medium sized town and decided to at least buy a map. She quickly stopped in a small convenience store and bought one. On her way out she had to slap several men to keep them from trying to follow her. When she reentered the Redtail she tried to interpret the map, in the end she narrowed it down to the three biggest cities and left it to Carmen to decide which they would go to first. Her paw came down and they sped off to Caran. Here they landed and Faye exited the Redtail and kindly asked a man where the Purple Swan was with her pretty little gun to his head. "I. It's downtown. Just at the end of an alley. Y. You'll find it," his voice trailed off as she released her grip and left him sitting on the pavement. She headed in the direction that he told her to and landed at the beginning of a run down alley that she knew the Redtail could never enter. She began to walk down the alley shaking slightly and still holding one pink slipper wondering what she would find.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm." the Ragdoll halted and Ed flipped as to hang from the ceiling of her cockpit and survey her surroundings. "Is Ed in the right place?" the surroundings were dim. the area seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned in years there weren't many shops around and it seemed like a pretty deserted place. Suddenly something caught her eye, a bar, a purple and white neon sign was on its roof and its black walls had two rusty steel rimmed windows on wither side of the door, seemingly made of the same material. She looked at the sign "The Purple Swan" it read in purple neon and a white swan's likeness was to the right of the word swan. "Yes, Ed thinks that we are correct. What do you think Ein?" "Bark" Ed took this as an agreement and opened the cockpit doors. She grabbed Ein and bounded out of the ship. She immediately sat down and opened Tomato. "Shut down Ragdoll. Open security. Lock" a loud clanging sound was heard as the Ragdoll went into hibernation mode.  
  
Jet landed the Hammerhead and found another bar with the same type of bartender, easily scared. He got his information and hoped that the bartender wasn't wrong. If he gave Jet the wrong directions, he'd better hope he was never born. "Stupid alley."Jet muttered as he decided not to make the futile attempt to enter the alley with the Hammerhead. He suddenly noticed the Redtail located to the right of his ship. "What the. This wouldn't be Faye's doing would it? Why would she? Nah. she probably got the same letter. well I bet Ed's behind this. Crazy kid." Jet wondered about why he was here. He began to head down the alley and as he entered he heard the tapping of Faye's white boots echoing in the alley. "Hey there cowgirl." he said. Faye turned and smiled. "Still on the Bebop?" she questioned. "Yeah, you know I would never leave it. I see you still have the Redtail." "Uh huh" "So, why are you.?" They simultaneously said this and the sound resonated off of the grime covered alley walls. "I got this letter, I wasn't going to go, I needed a vacation, did you send it? They said they knew I was a bounty hunter. I haven't talked about it or told anyone. You, Ed, and Ein are the only ones who know. Who was it? I had to know." Faye's confused voice filled the alley as she began to seem scared. "I got a letter too. My best guess is that Ed sent it. The crazy kid," Jet calmly answered "Yeah, you're probably right," Faye sighed. They continued down the alley.  
  
"What does Ed spy." when Ed heard the voices she began to look around. To her surprise she and Ein's two remaining comrades from the Bebop appeared from an alley opening. "JET! FAYE - FAYE!!" Ed called to them and they came to a halt. "ED!" the two cried in unison. They all walked towards each other and met right in front of the entrance to the Purple Swan. "What are Jet and Faye-Faye doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing" Jet said. "Did we all get letters?" Faye asked curiously. "Ed and Ein received a letter today" Ed announced with a childish grin upon her face. "That makes all of us." Jet answered, "I thought you sent them Ed." "Ed did not send anything. Ed would have used Tomato to sent mail" Ed smiled again, holding up Tomato as a visual aid. "So, we're in the same damn boat and we have no idea why we're here, correct?" Faye asked "Yes" Ed and Jet replied. "I guess it's no use procrastinating. Let's go in. if we're gonna have one more bounty lets at least get it together," Jet said a bit sentimentally. They stepped towards the door cautiously and Jet pushed the door open as the girls trailed in behind him.  
  
The three gasped, lost for words as their eyed focused on the reckless man from their memories, Spike Spiegel. 


End file.
